crayfandomcom-20200213-history
Michonne
Michonne (pronounced MI-SHOWN)[1) is a main character first encountered in Issue 19 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the protagonist in the Michonne Special. She is a lone survivor who originally traveled with two zombies that lacked hands and jaws to blend in with the undead around her and avoid getting bit or scratched before eventually coming across and joining Rick Grimes' group at the prison. Armed with a katana and deadly skills to complement it, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Rick appointed her leader of The Kingdom in Issue 151. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Special In the early stages of the outbreak, Michonne runs on foot to her house. This attracts a street full of zombies that follow her. When she arrives home, she meets her boyfriend, Mike, and his brave, but idiotic, best friend, Terry. A zombie tries to break in, but, Mike kills it. In the process, Mike gets bitten. At that time, Michonne bandages up Mike, who is unaware that he is infected. That night, Michonne searches a neighbor's house for supplies and discovers her trademark sword. She gets pinned down in the house during the night and returns home the next day, finding that both Mike and Terry have become zombies. She manages to survive their attack and lock them away. Her noisy encounter causes her street to become overrun. Michonne becomes trapped and runs out of food. She notices zombies don't attack one another and hacks off the arms and lower jaws of Mike and Terry. She chains them up by their necks to use them as escorts for a successful escape. Michonne says her final words to the zombified Mike and Terry to help remember who they are and because she has no one to talk to. The Heart's Desire Michonne first appeared on the road at an unknown distance away from the prison. Clothed under a hood, she pulled the shackled zombies of her boyfriend and his best friend along by chain to act as a deterrent to the undead. She cut off their arms and lower jaws so they wouldn't attack her. While traveling, she witnessed Otisattempting to ride back to The Prison, and saved him from a large group of zombies outside the prison's walls who had followed him. Once Otis spoke for her, Rick Grimes let her join the group in exchange for handing over her katana. Michonne mostly kept to herself within the first few days of integrating with the established group, but, quickly showed a keen interest in Tyreese, who was already involved with Carol. She bonded with him in their mutual interest in weight-lifting, and her recognition of him being an National Football League player back in the 1990s. Michonne seduced Tyreese and gave him oral sex. Carol witnessed this act and broke up with Tyreese. Rick forcibly stepped in when Carol attempted to commit suicide by cutting her wrists. Confronting Tyreese, the two good friends ended up beating each other to the point where Rick passed out. Michonne expressed guilt at her involvement, but, ultimately continued to pursue Tyreese. Sometimes, Michonne would converse with her deceased boyfriend, as first noticed by Andrea in the prison. Michonne later went on to tell Rick that she talked to her dead boyfriend as a coping mechanism to deal with the horror of the real world, and Rick showed her a rotary telephone which he used to "call" his dead wife, Lori. The Best Defense After several months at the prison, Michonne, along with Rick and Glenn, were part of the group that went to investigate the crash of a helicopter. It was during their travel to find the source of the occupant's disappearance that she revealed parts of her past before the epidemic. When the trio stumbled upon the town of Woodbury, Georgia, Michonne became a tragic victim of a cruel and psychotic survivor named Philip Blake, the "Governor" of Woodbury. The Governor betrayed and captured them, violently raping and torturing Michonne to acquire the location of the prison. This Sorrowful Life The Governor later attempted to toy with her skills and sent her into their stadium fights as a participant for the crowds, however, she caused more trouble than satisfaction when Michonne proceeded to kill her opponent and the zombies with her katana in a gladiator style tournament. When the others eventually escaped, Michonne remained behind and tortured the Governor by removing and mangling certain body parts before making her way back to the prison with the rest of the group. The Calm Before Michonne deals with the aftermath of the traumatic events of Woodbury, seeking comfort with Tyreese and later preparing herself along with the others for the upcoming attack. Made To Suffer When The Governor retaliated, she and Tyreese went on the offense, attempting guerrilla warfare in order to buy the prison time to prepare for the next attack. However, this act proved too careless and dangerous resulting in Michonne barely escaping and Tyreese being captured and used as a bargaining tool in order to get into the prison. When this failed, The Governor killed Tyreese, decapitating him with Michonne's katana. Days later, she returned and reclaimed her sword, put Tyreese's reanimated head to rest, and fled into the woods nearby. Here We Remain After the attack on the prison, Michonne tracked footprints, which led her to Rick and Carl. She saved Carl from a roamer, who then proceeded to hug her. She then joined up with the pair and bonded with them, even keeping Rick's own phone conversations with his dead wife secret. Michonne protected Carl as a mother would, and went out of her way to protect Rick, due to her great respect for him. What We Become While traveling with the others, Michonne inquired about Morgan Jones, hinting at a possible interest in him. When Rick asked if she was attracted to Morgan, Michonne was initially hesitant, but, finally admitted she was. She wanted to get to know Morgan better, but, decided to wait a bit, as she was still recovering from Tyreese's death. Fear The Hunters Michonne continues traveling with the group on the journey to D.C. She fights against The Hunters and takes part in the slaughter. Life Among Them As with the rest of the survivors, Michonne successfully traveled and made it into the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She, like the other survivors, were now trying to adjust to their new life in the community. But, like Carl, she's also having troubles getting used to what seems normal there. As seen in Issue 71, Douglas Monroe does have a problem with her keeping her sword. However, thanks to Olivia, she persuades him to let her keep it. She admits the people seem nice. Douglas goes to Rick to ask what job he could give Michonne for their community, since there didn't seem to be a need for a lawyer. Rick suggests that since she upheld the law as a public defender, she would be suitable as a constable. Later on in Issue 72, Michonne is seen nailing a mantle to hang up her old sword. As she looks on, she begins reflecting on how she used it, specifically remembering the first time she used it in combat. During a line of flashbacks, she remembers she used it in self-defense when her boyfriend and his best friend reanimated as zombies and attacked her. She cut off their arms to defend herself. She reflected on how she used her sword to kill and how it was even used by The Governor to kill Tyreese and defend others like Carl. She then looks at her sword angrily, saying "I'm through with you." She attends the welcoming party thrown by Douglas to welcome their group to the community, with Barbara, Olivia, and several other women. Through most of it, Michonne mostly listened and rarely talked, though Barbara began to try to see if she'd be interested in dating Heath. Michonne seemed to care little for the conversation that was going on around her, that included their attempts at match-making her. Finally tired of being at the party, she attempts to leave only to be halted by Barbara who begins to annoy her by asking her what she'd like to cook for her. She said it was something she liked to do for new arrivals. Although Michonne tried to calmly decline Barbara's offer, Barbara kept insisting, saying she'd be so worried if she cooked something she didn't enjoy. Annoyed and frustrated, Michonne shouts, "Worried? This is what you worry about?!" This leaves Barbara and others silent as she angrily leaves. As she makes it to their house, she sees Morgan there, who tells her he had already left the party a while ago. They begin to talk a little and Michonne mentions she made a little scene at the party. She begins to explain she, like Morgan, didn't feel comfortable with all the happy people. She also said she couldn't take the chattering of the other women as it was not only frustrating, but, made her feel alone. After saying that, she rests her tired head on Morgan's shoulder for comfort. Although he notices, he does not seem to protest against her resting on his shoulder. Too Far Gone Michonne continues to live in the safe-zone during this volume. No Way Out In Issue 81, after Morgan said that he deserved to be happy after getting over the loss of his son Duane, Michonne becomes angry, replying that he wasn't the only one who has lost loved ones; she walks out the room, claiming to get a glass of water. After Morgan is bit, she amputates his arm, and helps him get to Rick's house. She says he's a damn fool, and nervously waits by his side. Michonne opens up to Morgan on his death bed about how she doesn't usually express her feelings as it would make her look weak. Asking for forgiveness, Michonne discovers that Morgan had sadly passed away. After she impales Morgan to prevent reanimation, she volunteers to take part in Rick's escape plan by rubbing zombie guts on herself. She helps Dr. Cloyd get to her house and then slashes through zombies with her sword to try and help Rick save Carl after he was shot in the eye by Douglas. We Find Ourselves Michonne helps in the clean-up process of Alexandria. A Larger World Michonne, along with Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Andrea, are brought to the Hilltop Colony by Paul Monroe. There, they are shown around and introduced to Gregory, the leader. Another resident of the colony, Ethan, returns from a failed mission where all of his companions were killed except for himself and a woman named Crystal, who is believed to be dead as Negan doesn't take prisoners. Ethan then tells Gregory he has a message for him and stabs him. Rick tackles Ethan to the ground and in the struggle cuts his throat, while the rest of the residents stare at him, shocked. When she finds out that Rick had volunteered the Safe Zone to deal with the Saviors, she is shown to be somewhat upset and asks why they are helping "a group that gives offerings to murderers." Rick brushes it aside by saying that whenever they are faced with a new situation, she looks for something to be afraid of and that in the long run, this will be worth investing in. Something To Fear On the way back to Alexandria, the survivors run across the first group of Saviors who demand they give the supplies they received from the Hilltop to Negan; after killing all, but, one they make it back to the Safe Zone. A week later Michonne accompanies Rick once again to go back to the Hilltop to gather Paul and other residents to help fight the Saviors; during the night, they are captured and their leader. Negan decides that one of them must pay for the deaths of his men by getting the 'honor' of being beaten to death with his bat, 'Lucille'. As he goes over each of the survivors, he pauses at Michonne commenting that he doesn't want to be a racist by choosing her, Glenn, or Heath; he also doesn't want to kill her because he's "got a list of things I want to do to you, but killing isn't high on that list. Still on it, though." Michonne is eventually spared. Michonne is then forced to helplessly watch as Negan smashes Glenn's skull in with Lucille. Michonne then continues on to the Hilltop with the group and Glenn's corpse. On the journey back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Michonne questions Rick to their plan on dealing with Negan and the Saviors. Before addressing the community, Rick goes to Michonne and asks for her opinion on not fighting the Saviors. Michonne says that she is tired of fighting and that she 'could use a break' from it. What Comes After After Rick's initial trip to The Kingdom, Michonne is shocked to hear of Rick's plan to unite with the Kingdom to fight the Saviors; although she is hurt that Rick did not tell her his plan to attack until after Paul, Andrea and several others were informed about it, she was the one who suggested to Rick that the Safe-Zone take the passive route and not fight the Saviors immediately. She then reiterates that she wants to be done with fighting all the time and dreams of one day getting rid of her sword. March To War Michonne accompanies Rick and a small group of Alexandria survivors to The Kingdom. After being introduced to Ezekiel, she pulls her katana on him and he responds by pulling out a blade hidden in his staff. Ezekiel tries to win her over, but, Michonne ignores him. While the others in Rick's group eat with the Kingdom survivors in the cafeteria, Michonne goes outside to be alone. She sees that Ezekiel followed her outside and at first ignores him. Ezekiel proceeds to tell her about his past and how he saved Shiva from bleeding to death before the apocalypse occurred. Michonne begins to show interest in Ezekiel and they formally introduce themselves to each other. Ezekiel then leaves and wishes Michonne good night. Later on Michonne can be seen training with swords with other Kingdom residents. She continues talking to Ezekiel and is even seen to joke with him. Michonne is then present at the meeting discussing the upcoming war. All Out War - Part One Michonne is seen sleeping with Ezekiel in her house in Alexandria. Michonne informs Ezekiel that this meant nothing and that it has the potential to eventually be something. Ezekiel responds saying that he can work with potential and heads downstairs to check on Shiva. Michonne goes to make coffee and is soon confronted by Ezekiel, who informs her that Shiva was very well behaved and "she shit in your tub". Michonne asks him if he is being serious and he says he is, however they are interrupted by The Kingdom's head of security Richard, who takes Michonne by surprise and quickly introduces himself to her. Michonne accompanies Ezekiel to Gabriel Stokes' church to discuss battle plans for the upcoming battle ofSanctuary. She is later seen alongside a group of approximately one hundred people from The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, and Alexandria Safe-Zone marching upon The Sanctuary. After drawing a massive herd towards The Sanctuary, Michonne quickly finds Ezekiel and asks him what he is doing. Ezekiel tells her that he was waiting for her to find him, they both then get on a bus alongside other Army members and depart the area. After arriving back at a temporary camp, Michonne is seen, alongside Ezekiel, clearing zombies from the camp's perimeter. They are soon interrupted by Rick, who tells Michonne that he wants her to head back to Alexandria. Michonne hesitantly agrees and departs back to the Safe-Zone. After she arrives at Alexandria, she is confronted by Carl, who she asks how things have been back at the Safe-Zone. Carl tells her that everyone is worried, though she assures him that is fine. Michonne is later seen back at her house, comforting Ezekiel after the losses of his men and Shiva. Michonne is seen still comforting Ezekiel after his loss. He starts to talk about how he does not want to lead anymore, saying that he has failed his people and does not deserve to lead. She responds by punching him in the face, telling him that he is a "pussy" and that people back at The Kingdom are still counting on him. She angrily walks off and is soon confronted by Rick, who asks her about the Ezekiel situation. She tells him that all but five of Ezekiel's men are dead and Shiva is also dead. Rick asks her to call a meeting and to start gathering people immediately. She is later seen taking part in the meeting, alongside many of Rick's closest allies. However, they are suddenly interrupted by a large explosion, caused by a Savior grenade and, alongside the others, Michonne ducks for cover. Michonne and Ezekiel are seen running away from the explosions. A grenade is tossed in front of Michonne, and Ezekiel quickly pushes her out of the way. Ezekiel explains to her that they must flee the area, however, Michonne is determined on getting all of the Alexandria citizens out of the houses to safety. All Out War - Part Two After the devastation, Michonne relocates with the group to the Hilltop. That night, Ezekiel and Michonne are sleeping together and Ezekiel promises to her that he will become a stronger person starting tomorrow, earning a smile from Michonne, who is pretending to be asleep. She is part of the team sent by Rick to outflank The Saviors in the upcoming attack. She survives the final confrontation, later seen in the crowd listening to Rick's speech. She is then seen helping Rick to lie down, congratulating for the victory and saying he "might have a knack for this leader thing after all". Michonne Mini-Series : Life And Death Michonne is first revealed stepping off of a sailboat. She immediately shows her negative feelings toward Ezekiel by asking herself, "Seriously, there was no one else he (Rick) could have sent?" As Rick asks many questions as to why Michonne had left Ezekiel and the Kingdom, she reveals that she abandoned her daughters during the outbreak and that she would never be able to start a new life with all of her regret. The conversation ends with Rick telling her to "get her shit together" and to "go back home." Rick tells her that she shouldn't have to live her life in misery. She is quickly defused though when Rick apologizes explaining that he didn't want his best friend to be miserable. When she becomes defensive Rick apologizes. Rick and Michonne are later seen talking about the fair. Michonne tells Rick that Pete will be going but she plans on staying at the pier. Rick pleads for her to go, saying that Carl would like to see her. Michonne says that she would like to see him too and responds with "we'll see". After Rick is informed on Carl's disappearance Michonne, Rick, Dante, and Andrea set about on horseback to find him. The group is later approached by a whisperer, claiming that they would would take Rick to Carl, but only Rick. Rick decides to leave Michonne, Dante, and Andrea to find Carl. After Carl, Rick, and Lydia leave theWhisperer's camp they find the abandoned horses of Michonne, Andrea, and Dante. Rick begins to show anxiety to the fact that Michonne could have been killed. After finding the border of decapitated heads Michonne, Andrea, and Dante are seen crying approaching Rick. No Turning Back Michonne is crying and shocked at the sight of Ezekiel decapitated head on a pike. She unsheathes her knife to put Ezekiel down, but Rick stops her, saying he can do it for her. Michonne refuses his offer and pushes him onto the ground. She then immediately turns apologetic and hugs Rick. Rick consoles Michonne and Andrea puts down Ezekiel for her. Michonne opens up to Rick saying that whatever chances she had with Ezekiel, she threw it all away, She tells Rick that there's something wrong with her. Rick replies, "There's something wrong with all of us." Michonne then tackles Lydia and interrogates her, asking her if she knew this would happen. Michonne later gets off of her and helps her up. Rick tells Michonne that they need to leave the pikes exactly where they are. Infuriated, Michonne storms off to the woods. Michonne and the group eventually return to the fair and inform them on what has happened. She is later seen mourning Ezekiel's death and packing all his things into a box. In an attempt to sneak Lydia away to safety from the angry Alexandrians, Rick checks in on Michonne. Michonne acts regretful about how she acted toward Ezekiel and Rick comforts her in what becomes a passionate conversation about how one's guilt never goes away in this world. Michonne slowly eases back to her original role in Alexandria. The morning after Rick is assaulted and nearly beaten to death, Michonne is ordered to bringVincent back to Rick, where he will set the record straight to the restless Alexandrians. Call To Arms On her way back to Oceanside to meet up with Pete, Michonne is stopped by Rick who asks for her help. Rick tells Michonne that he feels she should go help out at the Kingdom and become their leader. Michonne is more than open to the idea and when Rick asks Michonne who she thinks he should send to lead the Saviors, Michonne hints at the possibility of Carl leading them someday. After Rick nearly strangles Brandon to death when he attempts to kill Rick, Michonne immediately ends the dangerous situation. Later that day, the Hilltop is heading back and Michonne consults Rick about the propaganda he is embracing in Alexandria. She foreshadows the possibility of problems that might occur with the Alexandrian's response to the propaganda. Suddenly in a split second, news gets out that the jail cell keys are missing. Michonne races down to check Negan's cell and once Rick catches up with her, it's revealed Negan is gone. Rick addresses Michonne and Aaron and asks that they track Negan. They follow the path that the Hilltop took assuming he snuck out with them, and they follow footprints they see that diverge from the rest. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: * Mike (Zombified) * Terry (Zombified) * Eugene Cooney * James Lee Steagal * Eric * Raymond Hilliard * Tyreese (Zombified) * Gus Strunk (Zombified) * Chris (Along with her fellow survivors) * Theresa (Along with her fellow survivors) * Albert (Along with her fellow survivors) * David (Along with her fellow survivors) * Greg (Along with her fellow survivors) * Charlie (Along with her fellow survivors) * Scott (Before Reanimation) * Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) * Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) * Several unnamed Saviors * Three unnamed Whisperers * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Trivia * Michonne was named the 86th Top Comic Book Hero by IGN.2 * Robert Kirkman mentioned in the Letter Hacks of #49 that Michonne is the strongest character in the comic book. * Michonne has had more romantic relationships than anyone else, with a current total of five. * Although she has been seen as a fairly good shot with a gun, Michonne rarely uses one, preferring to almost exclusively use her sword. * Coincidentally, Michonne was introduced in #19 of the comic series while she was introduced in the 19th episode of the TV series. * Michonne is one of the six characters from the Comic Series who made an appearance in the Video Game, the five others being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Pete and Siddiq. * Of all of the comic series adapted characters Michonne is the only playable one. Cray: Cray - Papi [[The Walking Dead|'The Walking Dead']]:''' Clementine - Lee - Kenny - Jane - Carley - Alvin Jr - '''Michonne The Wolf Among Us: Bigby - Snow - Bloody Mary Yandere Simulator: Yandere - Senpai - Kokona - Osana Life Is Strange: Maxine - Chloe "Hey Jessie" Challenge: Jessie - Luke - Zuri - Emma - Ravi - Daisy - Adam - Amanda Yandere Simsulator: Yandere - Taro - Kokona Other Games: Kitty - Meatballs (Kitty Powers) - Bob - Meatballs (High School Dreams) Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists